


a word worth the world

by colattae



Series: the soulmate hunt [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, dance team!au, woosan are soulmates, woosang are bestfriends, wooyoung is mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: It's been almost half a year since Wooyoung and San found out that they were soulmates. Even though they got off to a rough start, they managed to went through the situation and soon after, they're just so inseparable that sometimes their team members were jealous of the couple.Until one day, Wooyoung started to drift away from San.sequel ofof finding soulmate and misunderstanding
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: the soulmate hunt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> surprise! I decided to make a sequel of woosan's part of this series, hehet ✌
> 
> please take note in mind that I have almost little to none knowledge about mutism, so I apologize if maybe some part of the story doesn't make any sense 🙏

* * *

It's been almost half a year since Wooyoung and San found out that they were soulmates. Even though they got off to a rough start, they managed to went through the situation and soon after, they were just so inseparable that sometimes their team members were jealous of the couple.

"Seriously, get a room, you two," Mingi hissed at the couple who were cuddling at the couch during their break from their practice session.

"Jealous much?" San pulled Wooyoung closer and Wooyoung smirked at Mingi. Mingi rolled his eyes and left the couple to have a talk with Yunho.

"Do you have any plan today after practice?" San asked Wooyoung.

Wooyoung turned his head to San and blinked, signaling San to continue talking.

"I was wondering if you want to watch a movie today," San said. Wooyoung looked at him with puppy eyes, he then took his writing pad he laid next to him.

_"Sorry, I have to accompany my mom somewhere. Tomorrow, maybe?"_

"Tomorrow sounds good," San answered with a big smile on his face, excited about having a date with his soulmate. It's been a while since they had a date, because a few times San asked Wooyoung for a date the younger was always unknowingly busy or even canceled it last minute.

San wasn't really suspicious about it at first.

The next day, San went to practice with a smile that never left his face, his mind full of things that he'd like to do with Wooyoung on their date. Wooyoung was no different, he occasionally grabbed San's hand and swung it excitedly during their dance practice.

It was until their practice ended, San was changing his clothes and Wooyoung had a chat with Yeosang in the practice room while waiting for San. 

San went back to the practice room only to find Yeosang sitting alone, Wooyoung was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Wooyoung?"

"He just left,"

"He what?" San couldn't believe what he heard.

"He got a message and rushed leaving the room after telling me to tell you that he'll text you later,"

San quickly checked his phone, just in time as Wooyoung's message popped into his screen.

_"I'm sorry, something came up suddenly. I'll text you again later, okay? Luv u ❤"_

San's shoulders slumped down after reading Wooyoung's message and walked toward Yeosang before plopping himself next to the older and hugging his knees, sighing loudly.

"What's with the long face?" Yeosang asked San.

"He's avoiding me," San said while fiddling his fingers.

"Don't jump into conclusion," Yeosang slightly warned San.

"But it's true!" San cried, "And this is not the first, or second time he canceled our date,"

"He must have his own reasons," Yeosang tried to defend his best friend.

"What if the reason is..." San paused to see Yeosang's reaction, "he wanted to break his bond with me?"

"Are you saying that he's cheating on you??" Yeosang raised his voice, slightly offended by San's accusation of his best friend.

"I didn't mean it like that," San denied Yeosang's accusation quickly, "It's just that I feel like...nevermind. Just forget that I ever mentioned about it,"

Yeosang bit his lips while looking at San with a pitying gaze from his eyes. He opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly, unsure about what he was about to tell San.

"Look, I can't tell anything to you but just remember one thing. Wooyoung cherishes you so much as his soulmate. He was so happy when he found out you were his soulmate, despite the misunderstanding. You think he has the heart to betray you?"

"I know, I know. It's just that I feel like there's a distance between me and him lately. I'm sorry," San lowered his head.

"It's okay, I understand. It's kind of makes sense to feel like that with your situation. I'll just say one important thing, please believe in him, okay?"

San just nodded weakly.

***

The next day, Wooyoung didn't come to their practice.

"Wooyoung just texted me, he said that he won't be able to come today," Hongjoong announced.

Yeosang looked at San who immediately checked his phone, he couldn't hide the disappointed look on his face when he saw no new notification on his screen.

"He didn't tell me," San told Yeosang and smiled awkwardly. Yeosang was quick to walk to San and comforted the younger by patting his shoulder.

"San, do you want to sleep over at my house tonight?"

San frowned at Yeosang's offer.

"You do realize that tomorrow is my birthday, right?"

"And what about it?" Yeosang asked.

"It's my birthday tomorrow, why should I spent a night before my birthday at someone's house?"

"Because...just do it, okay?? I'm tired being the messenger but I can't even say the truth!"

San stared at Yeosang with a suspicious look on his eyes.

"Are you hiding something?" San asked Yeosang.

"I-I'm not! Anyway, Wooyoung's coming too, don't you want to spent some time with him? You were upset because he keeps canceling your dates, right? Maybe you can sit down and talk to him about it,"

"But at your house? Really?"

"I'll be your guard, maybe? In case you two ended up with a fist fight or something,"

"That's not likely to happen, but fine," San finally agreed, he didn't realize when Yeosang smiled myteriously at him.

***

Later at the evening, San found himself walking into Yeosang's room, and saw that Wooyoung was already waiting on Yeosang's bed. Wooyoung smiled and opened his arms as soon as he saw San entering the room, he startled a little bit when San jumped to him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you," San whispered as he hugged his soulmate.

Wooyoung nodded at San as if saying that he felt the same.

"Where have you been all day? You even ignored all my calls and messages!" San whined. Wooyoung just smiled at him and San yelped when Wooyoung suddenly pulled him into a hug again.

They pulled from each other when they heard Yeosang cleared his throat.

"I shouldn't have agreed on housing a sleepover if you're just gonna make me a third wheel,"

"Oops, sorry," San pulled himself from Wooyoung while fixing his shirt.

"So, what do you want to do tonight? Movie marathon? Playing games? Or do you mind to explain what did you do today that I wasn't able to reach you?" San asked Wooyoung, hoping Wooyoung would give him explanation about his weird trait lately.

Wooyoung took his writing pad and started writing on it before showing it to San.

_"Can we just cuddle tonight? I'm a bit tired,"_

"Oh..." San was about to talk, Wooyoung tilted his head wondering what was San trying to say.

 _"It's my birthday tomorrow and I thought you'd want to stay awake at least until midnight to be the first one who wish me a happy birthday..."_ San thought and was about to asks Wooyoung but he decided that maybe it's not the right time, as the younger was already laying down on the bed and patted at the spot next to him, inviting San to join him for a cuddle. San sighed before glancing toward Yeosang, the oldest of the three gave him an understanding look.

"It's okay, I'm cool. Just do whatever you two want, I'll just spend my night calling Jongho, he promised me that he'd call to sing me a lullaby before I went to sleep," Yeosang laid himself onto the extra bed.

San nodded at Yeosang while mouthing _thank you_ , and laid next to Wooyoung before pulling the younger closer to him. Wooyoung snuggled closer into his chest, San then stroked his fingers through Wooyoung hair.

 _"I hope you won't mind explain everything to me tomorrow, Wooyoung-ah"_ San thought, before slipping into the dreamland.

The next morning, San woke up to an empty space next to him. He frowned and looked around, only to find Yeosang sitting on his bed zoning out.

"Where's Wooyoung?" San asked.

"He already left," Yeosang answered, letting out a big yawn.

"Where to? I thought we're going to go to the academy together?"

"Getting your birthday gift, maybe?" Yeosang shrugged his shoulders.

San sighed and looked around Yeosang's room. His focus was then distracted by a weird feeling on his arm.

Curious, he lifted his arm and rolled up his pajama sleeve, and gasped when he saw a word on his arm. He blinked a few times before he read the word.

_**Hi?** _

Yeosang gasped when he saw the word on San's arm. San looked at Yeosang suspiciously, then it clicked in his head.

"Nice try, Sangie,"

"What?"

"You're trying to make me looks like I got my soulmate tattoo on my birthday, right? That's why you invite me for a sleepover so you can write it on my arm while I was sleeping? Unfortunately, your prank doesn't work for me,"

Yeosang gasped at San accusing him being the one who pranked him.

"Look, I don't even think about-"

"You know about the fact that I don't have a soulmate tattoo means something special between me and Wooyoung, right? I can't believe you pulled off this kind of prank on me,"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

San rolled his eyes and started rubbing on the word trying to get rid of it. He frowned when the word stayed visible without any sign of it fading off.

"Kang Yeosang, seriously, this is not funny,"

"I'm not trying to be funny, it's-"

"What kind of marker did you use?? Why can't it come off??" San rubbed the word on his arm furiously.

"I told you, I'm not-"

"Oh great, now it starts getting itchy,"

"Really? That means..."

"I'm allergic??" San's eyes widened in panic.

Yeosang rolled his eyes, "That means it's your soulmate tattoo, silly,"

"Oh," San looked at his arm again, "Wait, what??"

"You got your soulmate tattoo!"

"But does this even makes sense? I mean, with Wooyoung's condition, doesn't it only right if I don't have any soulmate tattoo?"

"Yes it does. Unless..."

"What?"

"I'm not sure about this, but what if you guys actually wasn't meant to be soulmates?"

"What??" San shrieked, "No, please no!"

"I'll tell him," Yeosang reached his phone on the bedside table.

"No, don't!" San panicked. He wasn't ready about what might comes to Wooyoung and him.

"I'll try to tell him," San answered, still unsure about the situation.

_'How do I tell Wooyoung about this?'_

San was too overwhelmed by the fact that he got a soulmate tattoo, that he didn't noticed when Yeosang smirked at him.

***

San was nervous. He walked to the locker room as soon as he arrived at the academy.

San peeked at the locker room and saw that Wooyoung was done changing his clothes and tidying his belongings. San hesitated, he was about to enter the locker room when he heard a voice behind him.

"Have you talked to him?" It was Yeosang, a concerned look plastered on his face. Jongho was standing next to him with a similar expression.

"What's wrong?" Jongho asked, but Yeosang just winked at him and fortunately, San didn't realize a thing. Jongho just nodded understanding the code Yeosang sent to him.

"I...uh. Guess I'll talk to him in the practice room," San turned around and rushed to the practice room.

After San left, Yeosang and Jongho entered the locker room and approached Wooyoung.

"He's here, and it worked. Good luck!" Yeosang said before giving his best friend a couraging smile, Jongho followed suit and Wooyoung just smiled brightly at the couple.

***

San sighed in relieve when he entered the practice room and saw no one else in the room. He walked to the center of the room and started to stretch his body, trying to distract his mind.

Suddenly, Wooyoung entered the room and saw San stretching. San looked directly at Wooyoung's eyes and quickly lowered his head, thinking about how he should tell Wooyoung about his newly acquired soulmate tattoo. Wooyoung then approached San and tapped San's shoulder making him turned his head to face the younger. He saw Wooyoung took a deep breath before waving his hand and opened his mouth. Suddenly, San heard an unfamiliar voice came out from the younger.

"Hi?"

San gasped and widened his eyes. He scooted until his back hit the wall, both hands covering his mouth in shock. Wooyoung let out a silent laugh and opened his backpack to take out his writing pad.

 _"Sorry, I didn't expect that you would really shocked. Should've tried to say something else,"_ Wooyoung wrote.

"How did that happen??" San finally managed to talk after recovering from his shock.

 _"Speech therapy"_ Wooyoung wrote on his writing pad and showed it to San before pulling it to wrote some more.

_"But I only got five session so far, that's why I can't talk much yet. I hope you understand,"_

San nodded at Wooyoung, tears started to gather on his eyes. Wooyoung pressed the delete button on his writing pad before he wrote on the now empty space.

 _"Anyway, how is it? Do you like my birthday present?"_ Wooyoung showed San what he wrote, the other hand pointed at San's tattooed arm

San burst into tears after he read what Wooyoung wrote.

"Oh my God, you didn't know how panicked I was this morning when I woke up! I thought Yeosang was playing a trick on me, I thought that my fate changed and I thought our bond broke because you were trying to leave me!" San said between his sobs.

Wooyoung pulled San into a hug and rubbed circles on San's back comforting his soulmate.

"So when you canceled our dates, you were going to get your therapy?" San asked which Wooyoung nodded on his shoulder, making San cried harder, "and here I thought you were going to leave me!"

They stayed hugging for a while before San pulled himself, then rubbed his puffy eyes with his fist. Wooyoung took his writing pad next to him and scribbled on it.

_"I would never leave you, San,"_

"How did you thought about this?" San asked.

_"Yeosang gave me the idea. He accidentally read about speech therapy and told me about it. It was also his idea to have a sleepover, so that he could check if your tattoo appeared while I wait for you here preparing myself,"_

"Really, I never thought you would gave me such a great birthday gift like this," San softly rubbed his fingers on his new tattoo. Wooyoung looked at San's tattoo, and suddenly pouting at it.

"What's wrong?" San noticed the expression change in Wooyoung's face, the younger then scribbled at his writing pad.

_"I'm sorry,"_

"For what?"

 _"That I only managed to give you one word here,"_ Wooyoung pointed at San's arm while showing his writing pad to his soulmate.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be thankful instead. This is the best birthday gift I could ever get, Wooyoung-ah," San pulled Wooyoung into a hug again and whispered, "And even though it's just one word, it means the world to me. Thank you,"


	2. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :) I feel a lot better thanks to all of the encouraging messages I got from my readers, it really gave me strength ❤ I know I still have a series to continue, but I'm still a bit busy with work things so I'll try to continue them when I managed to have some free time, maybe in another week or two weeks from now 🙏
> 
> Anyway, this chapter already sat on my draft for a while, so I decided to finish and post this one first before the drabble series. Enjoy! 💕

"Is that your new way to greet people?"

"Huh?"

Seonghwa pointed at San's arm, his sleeve rolled up to his shoulder showing the word **_'Hi?'_** to anyone who looked at him.

San laughed. "Nah, it's just so hot in here that I feel like this shirt sticks to my body thanks to the sweats,"

Seonghwa just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "If that's the case, shouldn't you rolled up both of your sleeve? Or you just feel hot on the left side of your body?"

San laughed awkwardly at the older's remark. 

"Leave him alone, hyung. He's just too happy and so proud of his new soulmate tattoo," Yunho said.

"Totally can't relate," Seonghwa rolled up his sleeve showing his tattoo, "Mine would make anyone pissed off if I greet them with this,"

Seonghwa showed his arm with the sentence **_"What did you just call me??"_** written on it.

"So you're not happy with your soulmate tattoo?" Hongjoong called from the side of the room, one of his eyebrow raised up.

Seonghwa rolled his eyes again. "You know I didn't mean it like that,"

"But it sounds like-"

"Seriously," Mingi raised his hands and made Hongjoong stops mid sentence, "Can we just have like...at least one day of peace without you two arguing?"

"Why? It's our way to show that we love each other, though," Seonghwa walked toward Hongjoong and hugged the smaller from his side. Hongjoong just shook his head at his soulmate and continued watching dance videos on his phone.

"You guys are so weird," Yeosang chirped while munching on his second box of fried chicken.

"Says the one who have a long ass sentence tattooed on his arm," Hongjoong snapped back, Seonghwa just giggled from his side.

"He's proud of it though, it's like a lifetime bracelet, right?" Jongho bit a piece of chicken that Yeosang held on his hand. Yeosang just nodded happily and feed another piece to Jongho.

"For goodness sake, me and Yunho are the only normal soulmates here," Mingi shrugged his shoulder.

Yunho just laughed at his soulmate. "Yeah, says the one who sniffed at me like a puppy on our first meet,"

Mingi widened his eyes at Yunho's claim. "Excuse me?? You're supposed to defend me!"

Everyone laughed and started to brag about their soulmate tattoos.

San smiled seeing the others getting into more chaos as the soulmate tattoo talk went on. He approached Wooyoung who sat against the mirror and lay down next to his soulmate, automatically put his head on Wooyoung's lap. Wooyoung looked at San and smiled, before looking at the others at the other side of the room who were still arguing and showing their soulmate tattoo to each other. His eyes darted to his own soulmate tattoo and San's, and the smile on his lips turned into a pout.

San sensed the change in Wooyoung's expression. "What's wrong?"

_"Everyone have so much to show as their soulmate tattoo,"_ Wooyoung wrote on his writing pad and gave it to San.

"Is it about my tattoo again?" San asked which Wooyoung nodded weakly. "Woo, how many times do I have to tell you? Even if it's just one word, it means soooo much for me,"

Wooyoung smiled at his soulmate, his fingers caressing San's tattooed arm. San swore he saw Wooyoung's eyes sparkling, and he couldn't bring himself not to poke Wooyoung's cheeks. The latter just giggled silently at his soulmate.

"Uhhmm, guys? I think it's better to leave the birthday boy and his soulmate alone?" Seonghwa called the others as he saw Wooyoung and San started to have a tickle battle.

"Seriously, how many time do I have to say this? Just get a room, love birds,"

San laughed at Mingi's sarcasm. "Yes, can you all please get out and leave us two here? I'm owning the room for a day,"

"You're owning the room for a day," Hongjoong laughed, "It's almost sounds like you're the one who paid the rent for this practice room,"

"I can relate so much. You can't even imagine how they occupied my room yesterday, I feel like throwing up seeing them being lovey dovey in my room," Yeosang fake out a puking face. Wooyoung threw his towel at his bestfriend.

"Eww, that's disgusting!"

"Stop exaggerating, you're the one who invited us for a sleepover, remember?" San defended himself, Wooyoung nodded agreeing.

"Well, that's because that brat asked me to help him preparing his surprise for his soulmate! How can I say no to him??" Yeosang threw Wooyoung's towel back to its owner.

"And that's why we're grateful to have you as soulmate and best friend," Jongho caressed Yeosang's hair, the older started to blush and snuggled his head closer to Jongho's hand.

"Too much love birds in this room, I'm out of here," Mingi rolled his eyes and grabbed Yunho's hand before dragging his soulmate out of the practice room.

"Good luck finding your own room too, love birds!" San yelled and laughed when he saw Yunho looked back at him and shushing him.

"Think we have to leave too if we want to keep our sanity?" Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa. The older nodded and stood up.

"Guess that's a wrap up, guys," Seonghwa said. He then wrapped his arm on Hongjoong's shoulder and guide the smaller to leave the room.

"The last leaving the room take care of the keys like always, okay?" Hongjoong reminded the remaining boys in the room before closing the door.

"So," Jongho turned to Yeosang, "Do you want to stay or..."

"Let me finish my snacks," Yeosang pointed at his box of chicken, he was about to take another piece when Jongho suddenly closed the box leaving Yeosang stared at him in confussion.

"Or, you can finish them later when we watch some movies at my house? I'll buy you more chicken if you want,"

Yeosang nodded happily, he stood up and tidying up his belongings before linked his arm with Jongho's and leaving the room, not before waving his hand to San and Wooyoung.

_"They're so understanding, aren't they?"_ Wooyoung wrote on his writing pad and showed it to San.

San hummed agreeing. "Yes, we're so lucky to have them in our lives, and I'm so lucky to have you,"

Wooyoung pressed the delete button on his writing pad before writing another sentence.

_"I can't wait to get more therapy session so I can talk more with you,"_

"Just take your time, okay? I can't wait to hear more of your voice too but don't be too rushed,"

Wooyoung nodded, he gulped before opening his mouth.

"Thank you, San," 

Wooyoung's voice was so soft and sounded like a whisper that San almost didn't catch it, but it was enough to bring San into tears. He hugged his soulmate and whispered into Wooyoung's ear.

"Thank you, Wooyoung, today is my best birthday ever thanks to you, thank you so much,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...how was that?
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated, so don't hesitate if you like this story and hit the button! I also love having conversation on the comment section, so feel free to leave some and have some chat with me! 💕
> 
> you can also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~ leave kudos and comments, pretty please? 😘 and let's have a chat!
> 
> also scream at me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae) and [here](https://twitter.com/toushi15)
> 
> and don't forget to stay healthy and hydrated, atinys!


End file.
